


Türchen 26 - lost and found

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [26]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Manus Koffer ist verschwunden. Mal wieder. Gut, dass Thomas gerade Dienst hat. Mal wieder.
Relationships: Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Türchen 26 - lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> Heute geht es wieder in den AU-Bereich! Dieses Türchen war tatsächlich eines von denen, bei denen ich am schnellsten eine Idee hatte - und die spielte sich nun mal am Flughafen München ab :D Der Wunsch kommt von Meggie, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! ♥
> 
> Damit verabschiede ich mich in eine kleine Pause, bevor es am 31. das letzte Türchen gibt - macht es gut! ♥

Koffer um Koffer um Koffer. Das Gepäckband bewegt sich stetig, die Ausgabe spuckt einen Koffer nach dem anderen aus.

Manu steht neben dem Gepäckband, wie so oft. Seine Hände hat er in den Taschen vergraben, er beobachtet das bunte Treiben. Roter Koffer, blauer Seesack, schwarzer Koffer mit Aufklebern... Ist nicht unbedingt eine Beschäftigung, die er sich freiwillig als Hobby aussuchen würde, aber muss halt sein.

Koffer um Koffer um Koffer. Jedes Mal, wenn die Ausgabe eine Weile lang leer bleibt, steigen Manus Hoffnungen. Jetzt hat er es überstanden - oder? Nein. Ein neuer Koffer. Und das Karussell dreht sich weiter.

Dann ist es endlich soweit. Das Band ist schon fast leer, es kommt kein Nachschub mehr. Manu schnappt sich seinen kleinen Rollkoffer, den, den er immer im Handgepäck dabei hat, und macht sich auf den Weg zum Schalter, direkt neben der Passkontrolle.

Seine Finger verkrampfen sich um den Griff seines Koffers, als er näher kommt, als er das breite Grinsen des Mannes hinter dem Schalter erkennen kann. Thomas heißt er, das hat er von seinem Namensschild abgelesen, Thomas Müller - die Unterschrift auf seinen Formularen hätte ihm diese Information nie gegeben, die ist nämlich unleserlich.

Thomas hebt seinen Blick erst dann, als Manu vor seinem Schalter stehen bleibt. Sein Grinsen wird noch eine Spur tiefer, als er ihn erkennt. "Oh hi, Manu! Lange nicht mehr gesehen!" Doch das Grinsen verschwindet schnell, verwandelt sich in einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. "Oh, scheiße. Schon wieder?"

Manu brummt nur, er vergräbt die Hände in den Taschen. Doch es ist nicht nötig, dass er etwas sagt - Thomas reicht die wortlose Bestätigung. Er ruft etwas in seinem Computer auf und beginnt zu tippen. "Okay, kennst ja das Prozedere. Ich bräucht' einmal deinen Boarding Pass, bitte. Gleicher Koffer wie immer?"

Wieder brummt Manu bestätigend und wieder lässt sich Thomas von seiner Wortkargheit nicht abschrecken. Er tippt fleißig weiter und hebt nur kurz den Blick und eine Hand, als Manu ihm das Flugticket überreicht. Doch selbst das bedeutet nicht, dass er ruhig bleibt. "Du solltest dir echt angewöhnen, nur mit Handgepäck zu fliegen. So oft, wie dein Gepäck verloren geht..."

Manu verdreht die Augen. "Wow, danke für den Tipp. Ich weiß jetzt Bescheid - wenn ich in Zukunft irgendwelche life hacks brauche, komme ich einfach zu deinem Schalter."

Thomas grinst ihn an. "Gerne. Wir vom Flughafen München sind jederzeit für unsere Fluggäste da. Hier, dein Formular."

Mit diesen Worten überreicht er Manu einen Zettel, den der Drucker gerade eben ausgespuckt hat. Manu wirft einen kurzen Blick darauf - 'schwarzer Koffer' steht dort, unter anderem -, dann faltet er ihn zusammen und steckt ihn ein. "Danke."

"Kein Problem, dafür bin ich da." Kurz grinst Thomas noch, bevor sein Blick wieder ernster wird. "Und viel Glück."

Der Weg, den Manu nun einschlägt, ist ebenso vertraut wie der Ablauf seiner Kofferreklamation. Durch den Zoll, durch den Empfangsbereich... Dort biegt er ab, steuert die Bäckerei links davon an. Seine Hände zittern noch ein wenig und er muss die ganze Zeit grinsen - er braucht dringend einen Kaffee. Gut, der hilft höchstens gegen die zitternden Hände... Aber das ist ja auch schon einmal etwas wert.

Doch so weit kommt Manu nicht. Gerade als er sich in der Schlange einreihen will, hört er, wie jemand hinter ihm seinen Namen ruft. Manu dreht sich um und -

Da ist Thomas. Nicht im Gepäckbereich, hinter seinem Schalter, dort, wo er hingehört, sondern hier draußen - auf dem Weg zu Manu. Er kann nur dabei zusehen, wie Thomas auf ihn zugerannt kommt, erstaunlich schnell, obwohl er dabei so unglaublich schlaksig und staksig aussieht. Dann steht er vor ihm und keucht noch ein bisschen und Manu öffnet den Mund, weil er etwas sagen möchte, aber er hat keine Ahnung, was, aber -

Er muss nichts sagen. Thomas kommt ihm zuvor. "Ich hab' mal recherchiert. Deine Koffer tauchen nie auf. Können sie auch gar nicht - du checkst keine ein. Du reist immer nur mit Handgepäck."

Oh.

Jetzt weiß Manu erst recht nicht mehr, was er sagen soll. Er kann nur Thomas anstarren, den Mann, den er einmal nach einer Landung hinter dem Schalter gesehen hat, wo man sein verlorenes Gepäck melden kann. Thomas, den Mann, der ihm seitdem nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Thomas, den Mann, den er unbedingt ansprechen wollte, aber verdammt, er ist so schlecht darin, Leute anzusprechen und weil ihm sonst kein anderes Thema einfiel, hat er beschlossen, Thomas wegen dem anzusprechen, wegen dem er hinter diesem Schalter sitzt - wegen verlorenem Gepäck. Und als er nach einem weiteren Geschäftstrip sah, dass Thomas wieder Schicht hatte, hat er kurzerhand wieder so getan, als wäre sein Koffer nicht mit ihm angekommen. Jedes Mal wieder hat er diese Nummer abgezogen und - klar, ideal war es nicht, er hätte gerne ein richtiges Gespräch mit Thomas angefangen. Aber es war besser als nichts.

Zumindest so lange, bis er aufgeflogen ist.

Er starrt Thomas an und es fühlt sich an, als hätte sich eine eiskalte Hand um sein Herz gelegt, die ganz unerbittlich zudrückt. Mann, das, was er hatte, war schon so verdammt wenig und jetzt ist das auch noch weg und -

Was denkt Thomas jetzt von ihm? Was tut Thomas jetzt? Hält er ihm eine Standpauke, weil er ihn für dumm erklärt hat und ihn unsinnige Arbeit machen ließ?

Nein. Nichts dergleichen. Thomas grinst nur, so, wie er es immer tut. Dann streckt er die Hand aus und tätschelt seine Schulter.

"Du hättest mich auch einfach nach meiner Nummer fragen können, gell?"


End file.
